


NeoNip

by mykell



Category: Chrono Cross
Genre: Cute, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-14
Updated: 2001-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykell/pseuds/mykell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NeoFio and Turnip are a married couple. Experience the joy of their first child's birth!</p>
            </blockquote>





	NeoNip

"Turnip," said NeoFio, "I don't think I'll be a phlower much longer." One of her petals was coming off.   
Turnip was shocked. "Thou'rt going-eth to seed?"   
"I'm aphraid so." NeoFio sighed. "Are we ready to raise a young plant?"   
"I shall always be with you to help."   
"Thank you." NeoFio kissed Turnip (if that's how plants show affection).   
Over the days, NeoFio lost more petals and her head turned into a pink berry.   
One morning, after breakfast, Starky announced, "Everyoone! Fargo said hee would coome to visit!" Everyone in Hermit's Hideout- NeoFio,   
Turnip, Starky, Draggy, Razzly, and Leah- went outside to say hello.   
"It's been a fairy long time since I last saw Fargo," said Razzly.   
"I hope he's pillaged that Inferrrno element I wanted," said Draggy.   
"AHOY, MATEYS!" The giant shadow of Polly covered the hideout, and Fargo jumped off his back. "Yarrr all doing fine? I see NeoFio's a fruit   
now."   
"Yes, and it's ripe now," replied NeoFio.   
"Arrrr, you're almost ready for a baby."   
Polly walked over to NeoFio and took a bite of her head.   
"Polly! Thou shall not eat-eth my wife!" shouted Turnip. He drew his sword.   
"Don't worry. It's time, anywayyyyyyy......." said NeoFio, as Polly finished eating.   
"NeoFio!" shouted Turnip. He ran up to her and hugged her. "Art thou all right?"   
NeoFio signed to him that she was all right.   
"Yes, thy beautiful flower shall return-eth in springtime."   
"Arrrrrr, where should Polly spit out the seed?" interrupted Fargo.   
NeoFio pointed to the field Turnip had been plowing. Fargo directed Polly to it, where Polly spit NeoFio's seed out.   
"Well, mateys, me and Polly are gonna go pillage some elements now." He jumped onto Polly and flew off, fading into the distance.

Several long months passed. NeoFio, unable to speak without a mouth, learned sign language. And then in early March, her flower started to grow   
back.   
Looking in the mirror, NeoFio shouted, "Turnip! Look at my phlower! My petals are growing back!"   
Turnip rushed in. "Thou look-eth beautiful, NeoFio."   
NeoFio paused, and changed the subject. "Our baby will sprout soon. What should we name him?"   
"How does NeoNip sound-eth?"   
"Perphect."   
A week passed. NeoFio noticed that her flower had grown to the point where the petals were almost the size they had been before they started to fall.   
She woke up early in the morning and walked outside to check on NeoNip. A tiny green shoot, about a quarter of an inch high, had come up during   
the night.   
She rushed back to her bed, where Turnip still lie sleeping. She shook him. "Turnip! Turnip! Wake up!"   
Turnip blinked. "Go-eth back to bed, dear," he said sleepily, and turned over.   
"WAKE UP! NeoNip has sprouted!"   
Turnip realized what was going on now. "NeoNip?!" He rushed throughout the hideout. "Wake-eth up! NeoNip hath sprouted!"   
In minutes, the whole group was outside.   
"He is-um already starting-um to look-um like his father," Leah said.   
"I will cook a fairy, fairy special meal in honor of NeoNip," said Razzly as she walked back inside to start breakfast.   
Ten minutes later, Razzly called, "I cooked bluefairy waffles! Come eat them before they get cold!"   
"Blueberry waphphles?! Yum!" NeoFio shouted, running inside to eat.

Over the next few weeks, NeoNip grew taller and got its first leaves.   
While NeoFio was admiring her baby, Starky came out. "When will youu get Poshuul to pull him ouut?" he asked.   
"Maybe in a phew days. He's been growing well," she replied.   
"Let's maake a raaft!" Starky decided. "Starky will caall Draggy to help buuild it."   
He went inside, and came back out a few minutes later with Draggy. The three of them quickly got to work and finished the raft within a few hours.

The next morning, NeoFio and Turnip set off for Arni. When they got there, they went to Leena's house to look for Poshul.   
"NeoFio! Turnip! I haven't seen you since your wedding! Hello!" greeted Leena. When Poshul heard Leena, she came out of her doghouse.   
"We have-eth a baby," Turnip said. "We need-eth Poshul to pull him out."   
"PO-SHU-SHU! Can me go and help them?" Poshul asked Leena.   
"Of course!"   
"Ret's go!"

They got back to Hermit's Hideaway that afternoon. NeoFio called everyone outside to meet NeoNip.   
"PO-SHU-SHU!!!!" Poshul dug, and a little turnip-like plant popped out of the ground.   
"Thank thou phor pulling me out!" said NeoNip in a high voice.   
"He's........ beautiphul!" exclaimed NeoFio, tears of happiness pouring out of her eyes.   
"He is fairy, fairy cute!" said Razzly.   
NeoNip walked up to Turnip and smiled at him. "Art thou my phather?"   
"Yes, I am-eth thy father." Turnip gestured towards NeoFio. "And this is thy mother."   
NeoNip smiled at NeoFio. "Hello, mother."   
NeoFio hugged NeoNip. "My phirst son..."   
"I know-eth that we will have many phun adventures together."


End file.
